The present series of experiments is designed to examine the factors affecting subjects' ability to draw inferences from a passage of text, and to examine the form in which such inferences are stored. Potts (1972) observed that, under certain circumstances, subjects can respond faster and more accurately to questions about information which they had to deduce from a passage of text than to questions about information which was actually presented. This surprising result, which has important implications regarding the form in which such information is stored, has not been found by all researchers, however. The first of the present series of experiments is designed to examine the major differences in material and procedure between these studies in an attempt to dicover what variables are responsible for the varying results. By doing this, we hope to isolate some of the factors which are most conducive to "going beyond the text". Experiment II is designed to examine one of these variables, type of test, in more detail. The main purpose is to determine whether observed differences between performance on recall and recognition tests merely reflect the use of different retrieval strategies, or whether the type of test a subject expects serves to alter the strategies he employs in storing the material. Experiment III will examine the effect of actually presenting the deducible information in an attempt to specify more exactly the actual form in which this type of material is encoded and stored. In both Experiments II and III, a delayed test on the material will be given approximately two weeks after the original session to examine the long-term effects of these manipulations and to evaluate the changes which occur in the stored material over time.